lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-35282260-20180428004354/@comment-35079319-20180430161516
@Tam Song 1. Fitz was more afraid than angry, and Sophie would be sad if any of her other friends went to join the Neverseen, but it was Keefe who joined the Neverseen, not Fitz, and that makes a huge difference. They chose Keefe to join the Neverseen, so he would have a chance to prove his trust to Sophie, and he did. Fitz would never join the Neverseen, and that's why Sophie wouldn't have a chance to actually trust Fitz. !!! She already trusted him. Keefe did not need to join the Neverseen to prove his loyalties. If she didn't trust him, she wouldn’t of given him a chance. HE DID NOT NEED TO JOIN THE ENEMIES. And Fitz already proved his trust a million times. You don’t need to join the villians to make a girl trust you, believe me, it’s quite the opposite. Besides, her mind subconsciously trusts Fitz. He doesn’t need to do stupid reckless stuff to make her. And that’s just his character. And Keefe did not join the Neverseen to earn Sophie’s trust fyi. He joined to make up for his mothers mistakes and break them apart. 2. If I valued your opinion, I would be offended. I definitely did not base my ship off of a horse (btw in case you didn't know, it's not a horse, it's an alicorn), you could go read my other reasons. Silveny is just a Sokeefe mascot. Aaa that came out wrong, I didn't mean to be offensive at all. I was just pissed that night so I ended up making stupid comments, sorry. Alright, but ‘Sophie and Keefe are the only two people who Silveny likes’ on reasons why to ship Sokeefe doesn’t exactly support your response above, does it? It didn’t seem like you were just pointing out the mascot, but alright. 3. No, she doesn't need a romantic relationship to fill in the holes, but she need a family relationship to fix up Keefe's holes about his family. And she has time to fill in holes about other people, if it doesn't take up most of her time. Hmm but is that Sophie's job? Anyone can help really. Sophie could help without a relationship, like shes been doing already. I don't think you need a family relationship to fill holes a family has places. And actually shes almost always on the run from the Neverseen, and always almost dying, and really busy. She hardly has time for herself, how the hell is she gonna be able to fix up other people? 4. If Sophitz moments were more than Sokeefe, then you would use that same excuse to argue for the Sophitz side, and also, who said that the Sophitz moments' were better quality than the Sokeefe? I think they're even. Actually, that’s not what you said. ‘There are a lot more Sokeefe moments than Sophitz, I checked and counted’ I just said that quantity isnt always better than quality. And I would, I’ll admit. Make use of what’ve you’ve got, amirite? 5. Actually, Grady and Tam don't like Keefe. They don't expect her to go for Keefe; he just joined the Neverseen. They'll think he is risky and can't earn Sophie's trust because he joined the Neverseen. Maybe Fitz is not as perfect as he's told to be, but he's still way more golden and perfect than Keefe. Also, do you want to keep reading KOTLC? Because then there needs to be more conflict to keep it going. I never said they do. I just pointed out that they expect Sophie to go after Keefe, that’s why they’re so cautious around him. Plus, the boys conversation was on Keefe, remember? And all of Tam’s comments? Exactly, so Fitz is the better choice. Why is being better/more golden than someone a bad thing??? She has had a way harder life than Keefe and needs someone who can support her. PLEASE REMEMBER KOTLC IS NOT A ROMANCE SERIES !!! CONFLICT IN RELATIONSHIP WON’T BE IMPORTANT. Plus most of them are too busy for a relationship so it’ll be awhile, or the relationship will be really low-key. THERE WILL BE CONFLICT, BUT NOT IN RELATIONSHIPS. Have you read PJO? There’s plenty of conflict there, but not in relationships. If you want conflict in relationships, read Let The Sky Fall or The Selection or Matched or fanfictions on Wattpad (I do this a lot). 6'. If Keefe and Fitz switched positions, then Keefe would also do that, right? Plus, all that happened because he was assigned to find her, and then he kinda liked her, so he did those.' There’s no guarantee Keefe would look past Sophie's brown eyes in the first place, if I’m being completely honest. He was not hired to take her to Elwin, he was not hired to sit by her for hours, he was not hired to show her the lost cities on the first day. He cared about her, so he did it. 7. If she actually loved Fitz, then she loved Keefe, too. And also, at first, Fitz didn't really truly love her, but Keefe has been loving her from the first time they met. (Keefe still sustained on even though he had family problems :)). I don’t understand? She never thought about having a crush on Keefe. Sure, she gets flustered when he’s really close or flirting, but she also blushed when Dex complimented her remember? And that didn't end up too well. It isn’t confirmed that she likes Keefe, whereas it is that she loves Fitz. And she’s been loving Fitz from the first time they met, even through when she was kidnapped and tortured and had family issues, in book 2 when he was being a jerk and aldens mind broke, book 3 when the council turned on the black swan and forced her to wear the circlet, book 4 when he was nearly killed and they had to run away, book 5 when Keefe was being an idiot and Mr. Forkle died, and book 6 when her best friend nearly died. Hate to burst your bubble, but Sophie has had it way worse than Keefe. Fitz now likes her, and that’s all that really matters tbh. 8. Tell me this, if it was for marketing purposes, then why didn't they make a short story about Fitz, huh? And also, I never said you have to ship Sokeefe after reading it. Because keefe has more fans!!! If she made a short story about Fitz, it wouldn’t make sense. Keefe is the ‘favourite’ character, Keefe is the ‘bad boy with daddy issues’, Keefe is the ‘hopeless romantic’. Fitz is heavily underrated in the series and has nowhere need as much development as Keefe, so making one about Fitz would do no good. Would you prefer a short story on Keefe or Fitz? Or Biana, Dex, the rest of the crew? Most of the readers would say Keefe. Keefe is the star character in this book, so it only makes sense to add a short story about him and not the others. I know you didn’t, but you said ‘HE HAS SHORT STORY, WHICH IS WHAT MADE ME SHIP SOKEEFE - TO ALL SOPHITZ SUPPORTERS WHO HAVEN'T READ IT, CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!’ So I said I read it and it didn't make me ship Sokeefe, unlike you. ALSO SORRY IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE OR RUDE im a tired person